I'm Only Human
by Melody433
Summary: Schizophrenia, acute paranoia, and short-term memory loss are not things you can just sweep aside. Not for Scarlet Angel Weathers. But this must be pushed aside when she's sent to Camp Green Lake for murder. To go with the fear, she also must dress as a boy to attract no attention. How can she remember to be a guy when the only thing separating her secret from D-Tent is a hat?
1. Humans are Cruel

**Hello peoplz! I am the same person who wrote Living in Holes and Say Something. But I came up with another Holes story because I was re-writing old books. This one is called Be the Boy starring normal D-Tent and a girl named Scarlet Angel who has Schizophrenia, a type of mental illness. Google it. Lol. I hope you enjoy it. I love mental people.**

* * *

It was officially the worst day of my life.

Who knew murder was a crime? Apparently, you can't kill your inmates. I only killed her because she threatened my family and almost slit my throat in the middle of the night. That's a full-on right to kill someone. The girl that I killed, I think, René, was a girl who lived a few rooms down from me. With rooms I mean in one big building. And by building I mean mental hospital. That's where I've lived for the past 4 years. They stuck me there when I was 12 because drawing pictures of dead people is freaky or sick. I was diagnosed with acute paranoia, the brim of schizophrenia, and short-term memory loss. In other words, I was insane.

The first few days after the murder were filled with confusion and anger. No one could feel what I felt. It was like I was blind, trapped in a world alone and dark. I couldn't tell anyone how I felt because they didn't understand. I felt like Helen Keller, the woman I looked up to. She was alone and cut off from reality but managed to live her life to the fullest. That was my dream. "Scarlet Weathers, please rise." I stood with shaky knees in front of the court. "Any last comments before the jury reaches a verdict?" I nodded slightly. "Yes, your honor." I turned to the jury and let out the most heartfelt comment I could bring out.

"Just put aside your hatred for the weak once and think of how the crazy feel. I may not be right in the head. And there is no telling who I'll kill next. But I've felt more pain and suffering than you'll ever imagine in your entire lives. That I'll always remember." I stared at all of them another moment before sitting back down. It was all I could say. Anything else would be begging, and I don't beg.

"Thank you, Miss Weathers. The court shall take a short break and gather once again when it has come to a conclusion. You are dismissed." Barely anyone was in the courtroom so I didn't see why he needed to make such a big deal of it. I glanced over to um...Reine ? No René's family whom were glaring at me with sorrowful eyes. Hey, she threatened me! It's a way of life. You can't threaten a girl when you don't know what she's capable of. My mother pierced me with her eyes. I hated that woman. I barely ever called her my mom. She was a witch and should be in my place. She was half the reason I was crazy. Therapists say that insane people are just children who were never treated right.

Unfortunately, that's true. I stood up and tried to slip away from her grasp. She caught me by the back of my hair and pulled. I didn't scream, but whimpered. She came closer to my ear. "You've done it now, bi***." She hissed. "Excuse me, who are you?" I asked, pretending to false my memory loss on her. "Shut up, Scarlet. You'll get yours. You will get yours. Because now I'm the lady down the block with a mental daughter. How nice..." The sick beast released me and I ran to my father. He was the only man to trust in your life. Unless the father was abusive.

Dad never noticed how horrid mom was. It reminded me of Cinderella. Except dad was still alive. Thank god for that. I hugged him and tried to get away from the demon I called mother. "It's alright, Angel, It's alright." I wasn't scared of the trial. No, they could stick me in an abyss and I'd be fine with that. At least I wouldn't be confused. People were cruel and selfish. That made them humans.

Finally, after a few minutes of nervously awaiting my fate, the judge came back. He slammed him wooden gavel and it sounded like the bell for death roll. "Attention! The jury has made a verdict." One woman with short blond hair and a tight black dress stood. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Scarlet Angel Weathers, under the accusations of murder, guilty." That really didn't surprise me. I put my heart and soul into those words. I sighed. Ingrates.

"Who saw that coming?" I mumbled so only I could hear. The faces of my victim's family lit up like they won the lottery. Nice. The judge solemnly looked at me. "For punishment for your crimes, Miss Weathers, I offer you two options. You could be immediately sent to a prison. But I know a camp for troubled teens whom can set you in the right path. Your choice, Camp Green Lake or Jail?" There obviously was only one option. "Will they allow mental kids in camp?"

**Thanks for reading :P**

**~M&M**


	2. My Sucky Arrival

I'd never been to camp before and I actually I was a little bummed out. Camp meant interacting with other humans. Crap. I stepped onto the yellow bus that made me want to vomit. Dirt caked the windows. I'd never been to Texas before. A giant load of crap that was this bus was not my first choice to arrive in. The moment I stepped in, I was handcuffed by a tall man with black hair and a thick mustache.

He was a police officer and carried a rifle. He pushed me aboard and I took a seat. The bus took off taking me away from old people to see new people. The day was sucking already and it wasn't even noon yet. The bus passed by houses of friends I'd forgotten long ago.

I was diagnosed at 13 years old. It scared me to know it would be hard to change all of this stuff. My thoughts on living normally were hopeful but inside I knew there was nothing to be done. Once the flame is lit and no one is around to tame it, the fire only grows.

I awoke with a jerk when the bus hit a giant bump. I couldn't remember where I was and I started freaking out. Then my fingers touched the handcuffs and the memories flowed back. That was the cool thing about my memory loss. I could forget things then touch an item that was in that memory and it all would come back. I liked to think of it as my own little superpower.

Outside, within the dust-filled air, I could see holes. They started out as few then it began to look like the craters in the moon. Why were there so many freakin holes? I attempted to ask the police officer, but relented. He seemed like he hated me enough. I noticed how much the heat had grown. It didn't come as a huge surprise, I mean, come on. It's Texas we're talking about. But the fact that we drove through what looked like a desert surprised me. There was no signs of civilization anywhere.

They've come to drop me off in the middle of no where and torture me! _They're relatives of René,_ I panicked. All these crazy thoughts ran through my head until I kind of dazed off. Another bump sent me back into reality. Then the bus slowed. A small camp was set up with shacks and many tents. Boys walked around in bright orange prison suits. _It is prison_, I thought. I began to wonder where the girls were. I bet they didn't like the hideous orange either.

The grumpy police officer took my handcuffs off. I grabbed my bag and left the bus. "Fresh meat!" Calls sounded. I tried to turn to see who it was through the cloudy air. I was suddenly yanked inside a shack and away from people. I blinked a few times before remembering where I was. An even grumpier old man and a pretty woman stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Call me Ms. Walker and that's Mr. Sir." I almost laughed at his name but bit my lip instead. Better not get in trouble on the first day. "Are you Scarlet Weathers?" Ms. Walker asked. "I-I think so." I searched my mind for any evidence then remembered who I was. She rolled her eyes. "Scarlet, you can't be a girl." "What?" I asked not sure if I heard that right. "The boys here would ge-" "Wait, I'm sorry Ms. Walker but aren't there girls here already?" I asked. She smirked. "No, Scarlet. This is an all boys detention center."

I was ready to faint. _**All boys!?**_ I'd never make it. I would never make it. "Look, Scarlet. I can allow you to do time here but you have to pretend to be a boy. If you were a girl, the boys would be too distracted and fights would break out. They haven't seen a girl in more than a few years, ya know." I would be fun. "It won't be hard. You already look like a boy now so all you'd have to do is where a hat."

My jaw fell open. She did not just insult me. I held back the urge to start a fight and nodded. "Yes ma'am." "Good. If you ever need me, Pendanski will show you where to go." I didn't ask about the dude with the long name. Then Mr. Sir took over. "Ok, this ain't no Girl Scout camp so you won't be getting any special treatment. You dig a hole every day, 5 feet in every dimension. You'll have a set of clothing."

He handed me two hideous jump suits like everyone else's. He tossed some ugly brown boots at me and a New York Giants baseball hat. "Cover up your hair in that hat before going anywhere. Maybe lie about your name. Just be boyish." I nodded. "Got it?" He demanded. "Yes, Mr. Sir." He nodded. "Now change." "Turn around and we can compromise." He sighed and they both turned around. I changed into the orange jumpsuit that killed me to where it. I looked like a giant fruit. I started dreaming about dancing giant fruits when Ms. Walker clapped her hands. "Get your hat on, Scarlet." I tucked my light red hair in the hat and slipped it on. Ms. Walker studied me. "I guess you'll do. You look 13, but you'll do." I smiled.


	3. The Run-in with Juveniles

"Welcome Scarlet Weathers!" I turned around and saw the dorkiest man ever. He had kill-me-now khakis on, a giant sun hat, and a slab of white crap on his nose His sunburn was on his cheeks though. "I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor. Welcome to Camp Green Lake!" I sighed. "Alright, follow me." He led me down the camp and pointed out the Wreck Room, Mess Hall, Warden's cabin, and showers. "You'll be in D-Tent. I bet the boys will accommodate you well." I rolled my eyes and tried to remember the name of the camp again. Pendanski led me to a large green canvas tent with D hung on the front. He opened the front and led me inside.

"The boys seem to be not here right now. I'll leave you to get unpacked and check up on you later. There's an empty bed right over there. Good luck." He patted my back and left. I was alone. Finally. A smile grew on my lips. This would be fun. I loved playing dress up when I was a kid. This would be the same thing. It was just acting in a way. I prepared myself. I made sure none of my girl parts were visible and I looked like a boy. I practiced walking and talking. Then I unpacked. I hid my feminine things and put my notebooks and pictures under my bed. When I was settled, I heard footsteps heading inside. I prepared for the worst. The tent flap opened and three guys entered. Two were African American and the other was Caucasian.

"Who the hell are you?" One black oversized boy asked. "S-Simon... I'm new here." I said in my boyish voice. They seemed to buy it. "Well, I'm X-Ray, dats Armpit and Squid." The weirdest names. I quickly took out my sharpie and wrote their names on my wrists. That's where I kept all of my information. When the names faded, they were forgotten."What're you here for?" Armpit asked. "I-Uh...killed my girlfriend." Nice! Shows that you are a boy and some toughness! Nice one! I mentally partied. "Really? Why?" Squid asked.

"She cheated on me with my brother." I lied. Squid nodded. "Welcome to D-Tent, bro."I smirked and acted punk. This would be so much fun! I giggled inside and tried not to let my girl out. I sat down and a few more tenters came in. "Hey, ya'll this Simon, new guy." I glanced at each of them. "This is Caveman, Zero, ZigZag, and Magnet." Caveman seemed shy and backed away. Zero was silent and acted as if I never was there. Magnet smirked and walked away while ZigZag stared at me. I was starting to get creeped out. "What's up with you, bro?" I asked casually.

"Zig's crazy. Squid looked at his file. He's got acute paranoia." My adrenaline glands bursted. Another crazy! I wasn't alone! I attempted to hold my excitement in. ZigZag pulled his stare away from me and to his bed. Unfortunately, it was next to mine. "Simon over here killed his girlfriend." I turned away and rolled my eyes. Idiots. "Why are you so short?" ZigZag asked. I turned to him. "Because...I'm part Italian? I mean yeah, Italian." Yes, I stretched the truth. I was 1/4 Italian, not half." He shrugged. I began to unpack my stuff more. "Well, you don't talk much." Magnet remarked. I turned around. "Actually, yes, yes I do. I just don't like people. They're selfish, cruel, and sick." I explained. "But aren't you a person?" Caveman asked. I stared at him. "I am. Don't know if any of you are though. My kind of person thinks about others. Even the ment-men..."

Ah crap! I sounded gay... They had shocked faces and I winced. Great. Nice impression. "And in men I mean my older brother who's very sick..." Ok, now it didn't sound that bad. But still a little gay. "You're such a girl." Squid muttered.

I grew angry. I balled his shirt up in my fist and slammed him to the floor. "Name a girl who'll beat the shit outta you like I'm about to." His eyes grew wide. "Cool it, Simon." I left him and went back to unpacking. A bell than rang through my ears sounded. "What the-" "Dinner Bell." Magnet said. I nodded. Man, now I was a bitch. I didn't want to be that. I followed them to the mess hall. Boys were crowded everywhere and I was scared.

I pulled my hat on a little tighter and grabbed a tray. What they served looked like mud and water mixed together. I almost choked at the thought. When they put it on my tray I followed E, I mean D-tent to a table. "Hey, Squid sorry for back there. I've just been mad with my girlfriend and needed to let off some steam." "It's cool, Simon." I smiled underneath my hat and tried to get down the horrid slop. The only thing decent was the bread. I bit my lip when I was finished and tossed my plate away. "You left like almost everything on your plate." Squid said with a confused face. "Not real hungry. I ate before the bus ride." I lied. They looked at me like I could be lying but shrugged it off. Note: Be careful around these guys.

I walked back to C? No, D tent and wrote Be careful around boys on my wrist. I sat on my bed and started writing reminders on my notepad. The book was practically filled up. I had two more completed ones at the hospital. I wrote the names of every camper and made a detailed description of them. I smiled and drew pictures to go along with the names. My drawings of people were the only ones I liked. Because they were silent. I felt a strand of hair falling from my hat so I tucked it in. Things couldn't be this easy.


	4. Little Man

"Wake up campers! Bright and early! Shining faces! Shining faces!" I rolled my eyes and sat up. No one was awake, so I secretly changed into new clothes. The moment I was done, they began to wake up. I slapped my hat on my head and went outside for a shovel. Some other dudes were around the library. I kinda thought it was ironic that the library was just filled with gloves and shovels.

I made sure to keep my head down and not attract attention. I started thinking about...um...ZigZag? Yeah. He didn't look like most mental people at the hospital. He looked a little scary, like he knew I was a girl. Maybe he had x-ray vision and could see through my clothes. A shiver ran up my spine and the image formed in my mind. Gross. I glanced around and saw everyone was up. A hand patted my back and I immediately tensed. "Ya aight?" Came X-Ray, no Squid, no Armpit? I didn't know how to reply because I didn't know the boy. "Wait, what's your name again?" I asked.

The boy gave me a confused look. "Magnet. I thought I told you my name, man." I nodded. "Y-Yeah, It just went in and out.I'll remember. Sorry, Magnet," He smirked. "No problem." The boy left and I felt better. As long as I didn't talk to anyone no one would notice. I grabbed a shovel and we traveled out to the emptiness.

My hands were bleeding by the time the water truck came. I winced when I tore off the brown gloves. The intense heat made me nauseous. I was ready to faint when Stanley called me over. I walked over to the truck where they were all lined up. I got to the back behind Zero. Each of them had their jugs filled with water and a few crackers.

When I had my stuff, I went back to my hole and sat. I looked down and shrieked in my girl voice. In my hole was a giant yellow lizard with large spots on it's back. It's eyes met with mine and hissed. I kicked away. It sprang out of the hole and leaped at me. I grabbed my shovel and hit the thing with the metal tip. It flew into an empty hole. "Guys! What the hell was that?!" I asked. They all sprinted over to me.

"That's a yellow-spotted lizard, Simon." I listened to it hiss and scratch the dirt. I scrambled up and worked on my hole. "What's with that girly scream?" X-Ray scoffed. "I...ah...had something in my throat." Stanley took a second look at me, before heading back to his hole. The rest of the day, the sun burnt my cheeks to pink roses. I was the last person out there and my hands were stinging and dripping with blood.

I bit my lip and attempted to crawl out of the hole but nothing worked. I finally propped my legs up on the edge and pulled myself out. "Nice," I muttered. With tender hands, I took my jug and shovel and left. Everyone was in the mess hall when I got back. I threw down my things and wrapped a a long white bandage around my right hand and trotted to the mess hall. They were eating and it was pretty quiet. I grabbed whatever they called food and sat at the table. "Where the hell have you been?" Squid asked.

"Digging. I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet, though." They laughed. "What happened to your hand?" Caveman asked. I glanced down at my hand and pulled it into my lap. "Just blisters. It's from my first hole, I guess." X-Ray started to ramble how the 2nd hole is the hardest because my hands begin to hurt again. It made sense so I nodded and ate. When I glanced up at Zig, he was staring at me with wide eyes. But maybe not at me. His gaze was tilted a bit upwards and he was frozen.

A deep scared feeling sunk in. I was ready to ask if there was anything behind me when a voice boomed over my head. "This shrimp is your new camper? Do you have any more dignity left in you?" I didn't want to turn around, but everyone else did so I joined. There was a guy almost as tall as ZigZag but much stronger. He had short dirty blond hair with clods of mud stuck in. His smirk was dry and mean. I immediately wasn't fond of this brute. He glared down at me. Shit. "Who're you? He asked.

"Si-" I began but was caught off by X-Ray. "That's Little Man." _Little Man_? I thought about the new nickname. It had a nice ring to it. "Little Man?" The giant gorilla repeated. "You gotta be looks like a poodle." I tapped my hands together. "Wow, Gorilla. You know English! Congratulations, that's a big step for someone like you." He growled and turned red.

"Little Man...Don't..." I heard Squid whisper. I had no idea where that came from, but the urge to get this guy away from us kicked in. "You wanna start something!" He exclaimed, getting in my face. I lightly pushed him away. "Alright, next lesson: Learn to take a tic-tac. Because your breath reeks." He growled louder and pulled me off the ground. I suddenly got frightened. I'd messed with born criminal.

**Thank you for reading! I do announce I'm taking requests so feel free to review the name, why the person was sent to Green lake, the boy (optional), and plot. Thx!**

**~M&M**


	5. A Sight to See

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Little Man." I pulled my hat down a little more. If I was going to get beat up, might as well get beaten as a boy. "Just try." I muttered. He punched me in the stomach and dropped me on the floor. I hit my back hard and winced. He picked me back up and punched me across the face. I fell back. I'd never been punched before and it stung. I touched my flaming cheek and winced. I stood back up and got ready to punch him. I hit his rock hard stomach and he laughed. "Wimp." He slammed me down to the ground and against his knee. My forehead felt bruised and I wanted desperately for this to end. "Lump, stop it man." I heard one of the campers say. Lump dragged me off the floor and threw blows to my stomach. It struck my ribs each time and ached. "Lump, Stop!" Another yelled. Lump punched me in the face again and my lip started bleeding. "You're killin him!" Another yelled. Suddenly, it all stopped. Lump had been yanked off me by D-Tent. I backed away from him and ran out the door. I wanted to never see these people again. They were here to kill me. To kill me! I rushed through the tent and fell onto my cot. Blood from my lip dripped down to my hand and splattered like red paint. I strand of hair fell from my hat and I shoved it back in. I yanked off my hat and ran my fingers through my red hair. I wound it back up in my hat and sighed. Finally, I around and saw Zero staring at me. Perfect. "Y-You didn't just see that, did you?" I nervously asked. He nodded. Great, just great. I can't even hide it for two days! I sighed. "I'm not Simon." I admitted. "I'm Scarlet." He smiled and stood up. "I won't tell them, Scarlet." He left the tent without another word and I smiled. At least Zero could keep a secret. Suddenly, D-Tent rushed inside. "Little Man, you aight?" X-Ray asked. "Yeah," I muttered, wiping blood off of my hands. "Why didn't you kick his ass back there?" Armpit exclaimed. "Who?" I asked. "Lump, of course." I crooked an eyebrow. Who in the hell would be named Lump? "Who's Lump?" I asked them once more. They gave me crazy looks. "Lump is the thing that beat you into a pulp 2 minutes ago." I began to grow frightened of the suspicion and touched my skin—anywhere. My fingers landed to my ribs and I winced. The memory splashed back over me and I remembered our brawl. "Oh, that Lump." I mumbled. "I don't know. I let the baby think I'm weak. Then I'll tear him apart next time." They smiled and nodded. "Good idea, Little Man. That's pretty smart." Magnet said. I weakly smiled as they left. I just wanted to go home. Not home to mom or to the mental hospital. I wanted my dad. He would take me away from this hell. He wouldn't make me be a boy. I wished my problems would go away. I wish I didn't have short-term memory loss or schizophrenia or the crazy. I wish I was just a normal red-head girl dressing as a boy in a detention camp. But the disorders had to set me off. Thank you for reading! You all rock! Review please ~M&M 


	6. We Just Need Crazy

_**Hey Ho! Sorry about the set up up the last chapter. I forgot to fix it up. Enjoy! **_

No one really gets lucky. That person just happens to be at the right place whist something great happens. My luck didn't turn out to be great, but more misfortunate. I lost my sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about my boy act and how it would fail soon. It was a terrible thought. I was pretty much lying to them each day.

I stayed up writing every person's name on my arm. I needed the reminders. If not, I'd wake up clueless about the world. I wouldn't know where I was or who I was. Though my hair reminded me of my name. That helped. But frankly, I'd forgotten my middle name. That precise thing happened in the morning. I couldn't tell you any information. I glanced over at the names and any reminders. Finally, the memories came into clarity.

I yawned and pulled myself out of bed. I winced as my hands reached for a brush. I took my hat off and combed my hair back into it's original place. I slapped the hat back on and left the tent. There were a little bit of people outside. They had honey-covered tortillas or ham...whatever it was. I dared not take one though. I might've puked. Instead, I grabbed a shovel and watched the crowds form. We were out on the digging site not that long afterwards.

The first few rays of sunlight were beginning to peak through and I was ready to kill myself. Or throw myself in hole. Whatever would come first. We started our holes and I barely managed. Glares were thrown at me. I guess I did look like a girl to F-Tent—I mean D-Tent. After hours, my hole wasn't that big and I was sweating a lot. My hair was curling out so I had to take extra time to stuff it up in my hat again. The truck came along and I wanted to drive away to somewhere I didn't know. At least it would be better than Camp Re-I mean Camp Green Lake.

I snatched my snack from Pendanski and sat alone at my hole. "Sup, Simon." A voice came. I glanced up and saw ZigZag standing, eying me suspiciously. "Hey," I mumbled. He sat on the opposite end and stared at me. I stared back. "Who are you working for?" He asked. "Who are you working for?" He was taken back a bit. "I'm not working for anyone. But for hell sure, I know you are. And don't lie to me." He growled. I crooked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Tell your boss that I won't spill any information no matter how much money he offers. I am insignificant in your plans for attack, so **don't** use me. Don't get in my head.." I rambled not paying attention to my words. His eyes were huge and he stood up. "You're crazy..." He muttered. I smiled and waved. "More than you think, Zig." He ran off to his hole and I was relieved to be rid of him.


End file.
